Press-in-place gaskets are well known for sealing between a pair of flanges that are secured together in face-to-face relationship with bolts or the like. Such gaskets, sometimes referred to as spaghetti gaskets, generally are relatively thin bands of rubber or similar material that are injection molded to have a shape corresponding to that of a groove formed in the surface of one (or both) of the flanges to be sealed. The press-in-place gasket, as its name implies, is pressed into the groove before the flanges are joined and bolted together. A cross-sectional profile of the gasket may be configured to hold the gasket in place within the groove and to control the compression of the gasket as the flange and its mating flange are bolted together, whereupon the gasket forms a seal between the mating surfaces. Some press-in-place gaskets are made with a metal core to, among other things; help the gaskets hold their shape before and during installation. These metal core gaskets generally are fabricated in an injection mold wherein a metal core in the shape of the gasket is placed in the injection mold. The rubberized gasket material is then injection molded around the metal to form the gasket.
Prior press-in-place gaskets, and methods of making them, have exhibited inherent problems and shortcomings. For example, the cost of an injection mold for molding press-in-place gaskets can be exceedingly expensive and generally requires weeks of time for its production. This also means that there can be no substantive changes in the shape or configuration of the gasket once the mold maker begins the task of making the mold. Further, a modification in the gasket before or after the mold is finished usually requires that a new mold be created, taking time and consuming substantial financial resources. It often is useful for a designer of power train components to have access to prototypes of gaskets to be used in power train components in order to test and refine the components and surfaces to be sealed. Unfortunately, it is problematic to provide prototypes of press-in-place gaskets since the injection molding process by which they are made is expensive, slow, and does not lend itself readily to rapid prototyping techniques.
A need exists for a press-in-place gasket and a method of making press-in-place gaskets that addresses these and other problems of the prior art. It is to the provision of such a gasket and method that this disclosure is primarily directed.